


Can I Be Your Lobster?

by TheKlutsyDraconoquus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Post-Canon, References to Friends (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKlutsyDraconoquus/pseuds/TheKlutsyDraconoquus
Summary: Crack fic.  Catra wants to be Adora's lobster.Friends Reference.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Can I Be Your Lobster?

She got the idea one day while listening to Entrapta ramble on about lobster mating habits, of all things. She was barely listening, nodding along to let her friend know she as at least somewhat paying attention, when something the tech princess said caught her attention. 

"Wait, Adora's my what now?" Catra asked, turning to Entrapta. 

"She's your lobster," Entrapta repeated, like it was obvious. When Catra gave her a look that said, "What have you been sniffing?", she elaborated, "It's a known fact that lobsters fall in love and mate for life. You can actually see old lobster couples walking around their tank holding claws." She demonstrated by linking her thumbs and forefingers together and moving them like two lobsters walking. Catra just stared at her, nodding even though she didn't understand. 

"You and Adora are like lobsters because you both fell in love and have continued to love each other ever since," Entrapta concluded. 

"Oh!" Catra suddenly said, her best friend's strange reasoning weirdly starting to make sense. Entrapta grinned with glee and started rambling about some repairs for Darla. Catra filed that fact away to tell Adora later. 

* * *

Adora yawned as she headed to her and Catra's room. All she had wanted to do was spend the day with her girlfriend, but Glimmer had called a last minute meeting. 

At least it was over now and Adora could return to cuddling with Catra in their bed. 

Except, when Adora got to her room, Catra was nowhere to be found. Instead, sitting on their bed was a stuffed lobster. A piece of paper was pinched between its claws. Adora giggled in confused amusement as she picked up the lobster. She took the note from its claws and flipped it over, reading the message on the back, written in her girlfriend's messy handwriting. 

_Hey Adora,_

_Will you be my lobster?_

_-Catra_

Adora stared at the note in confusion for a moment before it finally clicked and she remembered the weird fact Catra had told her about lobsters a few weeks ago. She burst into laughter, hugging the lobster to her chest. She read the note again, an idea forming in her head. 

* * *

Catra entered her and Adora's room that night to two lobsters sitting on their bed. One held her note in its pinchers. The other held another note. She picked up the second one and read the note.

_Hey Catra,_

_Yes, if you will be mine._

_- ~~Adora~~ Your lobster _

* * *

Catra and Adora cuddled in their bed, feeling happy and content. Adora petted Catra's hair and back, tracing the stripes on her arms while Catra purred. Catra's gaze drifted over to the two lobsters sitting side by side on the windowsill, holding each others claws. She smiled and snuggled further into her girlfriend's embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. 
> 
> Bonus scene:  
> *Adora and Catra's wedding*  
> Glimmer: I now pronounce you wives! Just kiss already.  
> *Adora pulls Catra into her arms with a huge, dorky grin. Catra snickers, sporting an equally dorky grin. They pull each other in to a sweet, passionate kiss.*  
> The Alliance: *Everyone cheers* *Scorpia, Perfuma, Bow, Swift Wind, and Sea Hawk start crying, holding each other.*  
> Entrapta: See, she's her lobster!


End file.
